I Will Love You Camouflaged
by KymanLuv
Summary: It was a warm balmy evening when my super best friend called me and invited me to go camping with him and the guys. It promised to be a comfortable night for everyone, untill a boy named Eric Cartman was involved. Slash. Kyman. Rated T, it's South Park.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Kyman story ever submitted to this site. I´m from Holland so I hope my English doesn´t suck too bad. This will be a multi-chap. :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**x KymanLuv**

* * *

><p>It was a balmy summer evening when Stan called me and asked if I wanted to go to the beach with him and the guys. His parents would bring us and pick us up the next day, so we had to make a campfire and spend the night there as well. It promised to be a fun night, as long as Cartman wouldn't pull any of his stupid tricks on me. I still had mountains of homework to do, but since my parents wouldn´t come home anytime soon I told Stan to pick me up within ten minutes. My homework could wait.<p>

"Great! We'll be there in ten minutes," Stan said with enthusiasm in his voice. I could hear that he was looking forward to it a lot.

We said our goodbye's, he hung up and I tossed my cell phone on my bed. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, stood up, put all the lights off and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. I decided to pull on my usual orange jacket as I locked the front door behind me.

I only had to wait a few minutes before Stan's car pulled up my driveway. I plopped down in the backseat and slammed the door closed behind me. We we're crammed in with the four of us and Stan's parents sat in the front seats.

"Hey Kyle, glad that you could come dude!" Stan said with a smile on his face. He blew his raven hair out of his face and I returned a smile. Then I faced Kenny, who was looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Did you bring any marshmallows? Tell me you did!" Kenny asked with enthusiasm. A few years ago he started wearing his hood down, which revealed his actually quite handsome face. At least the girls started flirting a lot more with him after he put his hood down.

I nodded with a smile, but that smile soon disappeared as I locked eyes with Cartman.

"Jew," he said in a low voice. I narrowed my eyes at him but decided not to insult him back. I told myself over and over again that it was just the way he greeted me. I wasn't going to be caught off guard though, I had to keep an eye on him tonight. I don't want him drowning me in the sea or something.

After a while I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long drive to the beach, so maybe I would be able to get some sleep in the meantime. Stan would keep an eye on me just to make sure Cartman doesn't draw moustaches on my face or something childish like that. He's just that stupid… Can't fucking believe that we're still hanging out with the guy. I mean, everyone hates him, and he's a manipulative bastard, an anti-Semitic, selfish, fat jerk.

Well, fat… He's chubby, not really fat anymore. He has been working out and started to eat healthier stuff too. He even skips his lunch at school. I could say I am kinda surprised, but no, I'm not showing that to him. He's still the same Cartman inside.

Why am I even thinking about him? Like this, I'll never get some sleep. He fucked my brains up, my everything. Making my life even more miserable then it already is, with my fat bitch of a mother (yeah, bitch. Cartman can't call her that but I have to admit that she is, indeed, a bitch) and my perfect brother Ike.

It's not like I haven't tried to see the good in him, I really did. But there just isn't. He's just evil.

A few minutes passed.

FUCK, why am I still thinking about him? I need to get his fat and ugly self out of my mind. Well, ugly. He's not ugly. He actually got a really nice jaw line and so much passion in his beautif…

What? Did I just mention he has a nice jaw line? What the fuck is wrong with me! I mean, he's really ugly! And he's got those pig-like eyes. Fuck him.., _and_ the fact that I was wide awake again.

I decided I wouldn't be able to get some sleep any time soon so I opened my eyes. Kenny was sleeping, resting his head on Stan's shoulder, while Stan was playing some stupid games on his iPod. Sometimes I really thought those guys had a thing for each other, but I decided I didn't even give a fuck if they had or not so I never asked them about it.

I glanced over at Cartman. He was looking out of the window, probably thinking about something. I wondered what. I mean, I had been thinking about him, so I was just curious. Nothing behind that, jesus.

He probably felt my stare, so he faced me with a neutral expression on his face. Then he furrowed his brows.

"What, Jew?" he spat. I could see that he was slightly annoyed. A few bangs of chocolate brown hair fell into his face and he brushed them away casually.

"Stop calling me that! And no, there's nothing you fat fuck." I looked intensely into his eyes, mine shifting from his right to his left eye. He blinked a few times, then returned the angry stare. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of red.

After what seemed like a hours, we broke the eye contact. I looked away quickly and started to inspect my shoes who seemed a lot more interesting than they did before. My cheeks were now bright red and I prayed that he hadn't noticed. Stan didn't even look up from his iPod, guess he was used to it. Kenny was snoring lightly while still resting his head on Stan's shoulder.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Cartman raised an eyebrow at me, snorted and turned away, continuing to stare out of the window.

I really, really hate him and this rare effect only_ he_ has on me. I can't explain it.

After a while I was able to clear my mind from everything and I felt my eyelids become heavy. The last thing I remember is that I fell asleep with my cheek pressed against the window.

I woke up with a very warm feeling on my face, like when you sit too close to a fire. A warm breeze. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. My view was a bit blurry so I blinked a couple of times and breathed in through my nose. A really familiar scent entered my nose, a strong and manly scent. I liked it. Then I finally came to realization. My eyes snapped open and I saw Cartman, he was in my face, smirking, like that one time when we we're trapped in a cave. Our faces we're only a few inches apart, and I swallowed loudly. I tried to back away but my head couldn't move because of the head rest. Now I realized that the warm feeling I woke up to was his hot breath blowing in my face.

"C- Cartman?" I finally managed to say. Well, it sounded more like a nervous squeak, but whatever. His smirk grew wider and was starting to piss me off.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said a little more confidently.

"Hm, just hanging out, what are you doing?" His smirk turned into an innocent look, but I knew better. I could see right through him.

"Stop playing tricks on me Cartman! What are you doing!" I shouted angrily, but I didn't sound very credible because my voice cracked.

Fuck. My. Life.

He raised his eyebrows at me while backing off and straightening himself.

"Why so violent Kahl, you don't have to yell, jeez. I was just trying to wake you up, dumb-ass." He rubbed one of his ears.

I looked at him confusedly. He mimicked my look.

"What, wake me up? Where are we? Where's Stan? Where's everybody?" I stammer as I start looking around. The car was parked on a big and empty parking lot, and there was no sight of the guys or Stan's parents. I was on my own in the backseat and Cartman was standing outside, his hair blowing in his face and mouth. The salty sea air was overwhelming. I looked back at Cartman, who crossed his arms in front of his chest and impatiently tapped the ground with his foot.

"We're at the beach, smart-ass," he said as he spit out the few strands of hair that we're blown into his mouth. "I was thinking about leaving you here but those fuckers wanted me to wake you up." He said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder casually.

I blinked a few times and slowly climbed out of the car as Cartman stepped aside ever so slightly, still looking down at me. I felt groggy as I tried to stand, but instead I tripped and had to keep my balance by pressing my hands to Cartman's chest.

I gasped as I looked up to him. He looked slightly shocked, just like me. He was too close. I wanted to move so badly but I felt like my hands we're glued to his jacket. I let my eyes wander off to his chest, then my hands and finally back to his face. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you think you're doing? Is touching me your new favorite hobby or are you Jews just that fucking clumsy?" I narrowed my eyes at him and growled.

"No one likes touching a bigoted fatso like you, mark my words," I removed my hands from his chest quickly like they we're burned by fire, glared at him and stepped back. He leaned in closer with anger in his eyes, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then closed it again.

"And don't belittle my people Cartman," I say half heartedly. He snorted.

"Whatever Jew-boy."

He stepped back as well, mumbling something about Jew germs while brushing off his jacket and then he started walking off towards the beach.

I stared into space. I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest. What the hell? This is Eric fucking Cartman, there's no way he could make my heart pound like this. My hands we're hot from the touch. Did I actually feel some muscles?

"Are you still coming or do I have to carry you to the beach? You're such a girl Kahl." Cartman had stopped walking and looked impatiently over his shoulder. I snapped out of my 'trance'.

"Yeah, yeah, coming ," I shouted as I came running after him. "Fatty."

He looked at me from the side and growled lowly.

"Don't call me fat you kike, ah'm big boned. And even if I am slightly heavier then you, you still won't be able to catch up with me." He chuckled.

"Your legs are fucking short too, no wonder Jews have no stamina..."

"Fuck you Cartman, that has nothing to do with Jews in general. Not all Jews have short legs. And even if I happen to be short, I still run much faster than you, I could keep up with ease." I stopped right in front of him and proud of my statement and ability I crossed my arms in front of my chest and smirked up to him.

He snorted.

"Well, why don't you show it?" He raised one of his brows and a playful smirk appeared on his face. And then he ran passed me. I watched him go for a while, rolled my eyes and started running after him through the heavy sand.

"Hey, wait up fat-ass, you're cheating!" I cried.

"Fuck you Kyle! You… just can't… keep up!" he shouted trough heavy breaths.

"In your dreams lard-ass!" I shouted back as I accelerated a bit.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :) Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"No Kaaahl, you´re doing it all wrong!"

"Then why don't you do it yourself, fat-ass?"

And with that I threw the tent poles in the sand. I turned around, clenched my fists to my sides, gritted my teeth and stalked off. I couldn't care less about the fact that my face looked similar to a tomato.

"Aye, you fucking douche bag! Come back! Help me out here!".

Cartman tried to crawl from underneath the collapsed tent that fell on top of him, but failed miserably and only managed to get himself into more trouble. He was stuck and he knew it.

"Fucking damn it! Kahl, if you don't come back I swear I'll kill ya, you heard me?"

I stopped walking, but I wasn't going to help him out. I'd rather see him struggle and suffocate then freed and crushing my every bone with his weight.

"I'm not going to help you fat-ass. You wanted to do this your way, well, go ahead. Fuck you," I shouted over my shoulder.

Then I started walking again, but this time towards Stan and Kenny's tent, who was already up. I heard some muffled insults and protests coming from behind me but I decided to ignore them completely. Stan had already set his mattress on the plastic bottom of the tent and was now trying to blow up Kenny's sleeping mat.

Stan looked up from inside the tent as he heard me approach.

"I can't believe you and Kenny ditched me with Cartman. What if he tries to kill me in my sleep or something? Can't I sleep with you guys? Please?" I whined.

"No Kyle, you can't let Cartman sleep alone in a tent," Stan said while standing up, "Besides, whether you like him or not, he's our friend and we have to be there for him, even if he's the biggest douche bag ever." Stan had the cap of Kenny's mat in his mouth, while brushing away some sand from his legs. He sounded really annoyed but that didn't stop me from trying again.

"But why does it always have to be me?" I cried.

Stan spits the cap out into the sand.

"Because you're the only one who is able to put up with his shit for over nine years now!"

Stan gave me a pained look.

"Besides, haven't you noticed that me and Kenny already gave up on him a long time ago?" he said in an irritated voice.

And with that he turned around and started walking towards Kenny, who was searching for some wood that we would need for our campfire later that night.

I watched him go, totally lost for words.

For a second I thought I heard footsteps coming from behind me, but I ignored it and kept watching Stan and Kenny fetch wood. They we're laughing about something and I wondered if me and Stan would ever be able to laugh like that again, like we did when we we're still in the fourth grade.

Suddenly I felt a very hard blow to my back and I crashed into the sand.

I didn't even have to look up to see who did that.

"CARTMAN, THAT HURT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

And then he sat down right on top of my back, laughing, and sending me face first into the sand again.

Boiling with rage I tried to look up slightly, panting, and spit out the sand that got into my mouth.

"I swear to god Cartman," I growled, "if you don't get off me NOW I'll…"

…

"I'll eh, I'll…"

I tried so hard to think of something I could do to stop him.

"You what huh?" said Cartman between fits of laughter. "You can't do anything to me!".

I struggled some more but gave up after I realized it only exhausted me.

I just couldn't move that fat lard-ass.

After finally being able to control his laughter, Cartman shifted slightly placing his large hands on de small of my back. My eyes squeezed shut and I shivered at the touch.

He's gonna break my back, he's gonna kill me. Or something else, as long as it is painful. He will snap anytime soon now. But no… Nothing happens. He waits a little longer, and longer.

And longer…

Still nothing happening. I can feel that my butt is running out of blood by now and I can't feel my legs anymore. But I'm still waiting for it… And waiting…

…

Why is nothing happening? Isn't he going to kill me? No? I carefully open my eyes but the only thing I see ahead of me is the beach.

I can feel his weight shift as he leans down slowly, lower and lower, until his mouth is right next to my ear, while sliding his hands up towards my shoulders. His breath felt hot, blowing into my ear and against my cheek. A shiver is running down my spine as I feel my cheeks heat up. My heart starts to beat faster and I can feel that his is beating faster too against my back.

Wait a minute.

His heart is beating as rapidly as mine. What the hell. What on earth could he be nervous about right now?

I could smell his masculine scent again. It relaxed me. I sighed.

"Not gonna put up a fight, Jew?" Cartman whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. Then he took a strand of my red curls and started playing with it. I closed my eyes and leaned in to the touch ever so slightly.

Am I actually enjoying this? What the fuck! This is baaaaaaad.

I opened my eyes. Then my heart sunk to my shoes. Stan was looking at the scene, looking totally shocked.

This is sooo baaad. I panicked and threw Cartman off me in one swift motion.

"It was him!" I screamed standing up, "Not me Stan, it was him!".

Stan kept gaping at me and


End file.
